


hard to say when i fell in love

by silpium



Series: inktober 2017 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silpium/pseuds/silpium
Summary: The pure ecstasy of winning, the pulses of enthusiasm from Hinata that bleed into his skin, and the comfort of their closeness is almost enough to revive Kageyama.Kageyama is about to say something along the lines ofdumbass, you're too heavy for me to carrywhen it happens.Hinata kisses him. They just won Nationals, still are in the heat of the win, still have everyone’s eyes on them—and Hinata is kissing him. Kageyama’s whole body trembles.





	hard to say when i fell in love

**Author's Note:**

> for day #9 of inktober, "screech."

Hinata’s screech when the whistle is blown at the last match of Nationals— _17 - 15_ , Karasuno’s game—is almost deafening. It reverberates throughout the gym, harsh and tinny, but it’s not out of place.

Kageyama is _exhausted_. His limbs stopped feeling like stone in the previous set and started feeling detached from him in this last one; his eyes sting, and the sweat on the nape of his neck is just gross. But— _17 - 15_ , their game, and somehow none of that matters anymore. 

Hinata swivels around. He catches Kageyama’s gaze from the other side of the gym, his eyes overflowing with excitement. A grin blossoms on his face, and he darts over to Kageyama. He leaps into Kageyama’s arms. Kageyama instinctively catches him. He’s heavy in Kageyama’s arms, like a stone, but he thrums with energy. Kageyama dazedly wonders where all that energy comes from.

The pure ecstasy of winning, the pulses of enthusiasm from Hinata that bleed into his skin, and the comfort of their closeness is almost enough to revive Kageyama. 

Kageyama is about to say something along the lines of _dumbass, you're too heavy for me to carry_ when it happens.

Hinata kisses him. They just won Nationals, still are in the heat of the win, still have everyone’s eyes on them—and Hinata is kissing him. Kageyama’s whole body trembles. 

His mind races too quickly for him to even begin understanding: does Hinata feel the same way, then? Does he feel the same swell of trust and safety and plain _happiness_ in his chest when he sees Kageyama? Does he really—

Abruptly, all those thoughts settle like ashes and leave a chasm of peace. Hinata’s lips are worn and chapped against his, probably gnawing at them all throughout the game.  
Hinata has to be blushing, hard, because this wouldn’t feel so blistering hot otherwise.

All these little details, all these tiny things he can notice just by being so close—it’s more than Kageyama could have ever imagined. He’s numb with just how wonderful it is.

Hinata pulls away, looks at him like he’s something invaluable. Kageyama probably has the same look on his face. “You,” Kageyama stutters. 

Hinata’s eyes widen, suddenly, as though in realization. “I didn’t—ah, uhm, don’t kill me, I—” He sputters, shrill.

“Dumbass,” Kageyama bites, and kisses him again.

(It’s just as nice the second time.)

He hears a whistle, suddenly, from his right, and breaks away from Hinata to see Nishinoya and Tanaka giving them a thumbs up. Kageyama’s face blares bright red. He almost drops Hinata in his embarrassment.

Hinata squirms in his arms, face red as Kageyama's. “Let me down,” he mumbles; Kageyama does. Hinata stumbles a bit as he gets used to his feet. Once he’s stabilized himself, he smiles shyly up at Kageyama, as though in apology; Kageyama’s heart goes double-time. Not daring to risk his voice, he ruffles Hinata’s hair in reply. (It’s as soft as it looks.)

Kageyama looks to the scoreboard again, as though reality would have changed. It hasn't. _17 - 15_ still stands in bold, black letters, and seeing it once more sends thrills down Kageyama’s spine. It’s really happened; they’ve won, won back Karasuno’s good name, and Hinata—

Hinata is smiling down at his feet, fidgeting, running his knuckles over one another endlessly. It’s sunken in for him, too.

“We won,” Kageyama whispers to himself, feeling the truth on his tongue, the satisfaction deep in his chest.

“We did,” Hinata whispers right back, bumping their shoulders.

/ * \

Hinata is bleary-eyed on the bus ride back. He rests his head on Kageyama’s shoulder. His hair tickles Kageyama’s neck pleasantly.

“Why’d you do it?” Kageyama asks, eventually, watching the trees slide by, headlights’ glares on the window.

Hinata closes his eyes and breathes out. “Felt invincible,” he murmurs. “Like there weren’t any walls between us.”

Kageyama can feel his heart pointedly beat in his shoulder as Hinata’s breath evens out and he starts snoring, softly. He feels the same as Hinata did, still.

**Author's Note:**

> credit to my love [robin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferTM/pseuds/luciferTM) for betaing! here's a note from them:
> 
> "HEY this is me clem, lynne's beta... the reason they're so behind on inktober isn't that they've been slacking, it's that i've been too busy to beta their work properly, but i'm catching up on everything, so please stay tuned *prayer hands emoji*"
> 
> thank you very much for reading! please feel free to comment with concrit or otherwise—i appreciate it a lot! ;v;
> 
> i'm on twitter [@hhatsunetsu](https://twitter.com/hhatsunetsu) if you'd like to hmu!


End file.
